PJO and the strawhats wait, what?
by Fuyutaro son
Summary: When a chance comes along for the gods to completely reshape the world to how they want it. Unfortunately, only one person can actually make the changes, so they have Percy do it. Sadly, this means that Percy must give up everything and everyone he's ever known and loved. Now, 1000 years later, Percy is awake, 7 years old again, and found on an island by a boy named Luffy. no yaoi


**PJO and the strawhats... wait, what?**

**SPOILERS! DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS! INFACT, DON'T EVEN READ THE EXPLINATION OF WHY I STARTED THIS FIC IN THE FIRST PLACE, EVEN IT CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ONE PIECE SERIES.**

**Summary: When a chance comes along for the gods to completely reshape the world to how they want it. Unfortunately, only one person can actually make the changes, so they have Percy do it. Sadly, this means that Percy must give up everything and everyone he's ever known and loved. Now, 1000 years later, Percy is awake, 7 years old again, and found on an island by a boy named Luffy. no yaoi**

**Disclaimer: **_One piece _and _Percy Jackson _are the property of _**Eiichiro Oda **_and _**Rick Riordan **_respectively. I own nothing of either series, the merchandise, or anything related to it. This story was made simply for fun and no money was made from it. No copyright infringement was intended in the creation of this story. Please do not sue me, I have no money, and wouldn't be able to pay you anyway.

**Edit: ** Someone kindly pointed out to me that there was a problem with my story all running together, and that i should separate certain sections, which confused me, seeing as i thought that i had done that with lines, but apparently, they were removed. Seriously, why does Fanfiction remove lines? There are lines in books, usually using symbols, so what's the point of removing them in fan fiction? Anyway, i replaced the lines with these circle things: **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**I hope the site doesn't remove them. Anyway, i've also done a few small fixes here and there, but i'm very bad at grammar and spelling, and i don't have a beta (still trying to get one), so yeah...

Yep, I'm back and finally writing a new story. I originally planned to start posting this AFTER I update 'My Life in one piece 2', 'Pokemon master', 'Pokelife', and 'Chained maiden', a bit smug with my self that I was going to be writing the first PJO and one piece crossover. I even went and told a few people about my 'secret fic' project, but sadly, SOMEONE -Glairs at Randolf 444- beat me to it, and posted a PJO and One piece fic.

So, I decided to rush as fast as I could and post this chapter today, since he stole my thunder (pun intended), and beat me to First. T_T I'm never the first in anything, so I should have known better. -sniff-.

Anyway, go read and review his/her fic, it's actually really good, and it's Randolf 444 first one, so give him/her some love :D.

Now, a while back, I said that I was putting my other fics on hold for a while, and was going to be writing two new one piece fics, this is one of them. I actually got this idea when I realized that all of the major things in One Piece are based off of Greek mythology. Triton is the merman son of Poseidon and the prince of the sea, he's in One Piece too, and there is a weapon named after Poseidon (again, the god of the sea), and another weapon named after Uranus (the primordial of the sky).

Then there is Amazon lily, Atlantis, the amazons. All of it is from Greek mythology, even the devil fruit powers are based off of Greek mythology: Enel (also called Eneru) claming to be the god of sky island for instance: He's a LIGHTNING logia type, and lightning is Zeus's power, and Zeus is the god of the sky, it's not that hard to figure out.

Anyway, after coming up with so many theories based off of that fact, and having them proven once and again, over and over again, and having a dozen more theories that I know are probably right (so much to the point that I already figured out what Blackbeard's real power is. It's not darkness, it's the night itself. It has to do with Greek mythology. Nyx was the first immortal being, and in Greek mythology, nothing can escape the night, and they do mean nothing, which is why Zeus was afraid of her when he tried to hurt her son, much like Blackbeard's power and how it effects other devil fruit users powers as shown by his fight with Ace)

Anyway, after realizing just _how much _of the One Piece world is based off of Greek Myths, I went to look for a PJO and OP crossover fic, thinking that someone would probably have made one. Surprisingly though, there wasn't one. So, naturally, since I've been itching to start writing again I decided to write one myself. And I was planning to first finish the new chapters of my other stories so that everyone would see that I'm not abandoning anything, and I'm actually working on everything, but sadly, as stated before, Randolf 444 beat me to it, so I can't claim that this is the first, and I decided to get this fic out as soon as possible, or at least, to get the first chapter/prologue out as fast as possible.

**Now, as most people know, my prologues tend to be really boring as they are how I set up the story. So all the background information I need people to know before we begin the actual story is usually placed in the prologue, making it seem dull and slow. With that said, you can TECHNICALLY skip to the first chapter when it's posted, because this is really just here to help you all out so that you know what is going on and why Percy is being thrown into the One Piece world. **

Anyway, let's start the story!

Prologue: The really big fucking door.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Just beyond the land of the dead, deep within the land of the eternal night where the most powerful of all the immortals calls her home, something that has not happened since the beginning of the reign of Kronos has finally come to pass, and it is with this event that our story starts.

The goddess Nyx, the first of the immortal beings - actually the first of all beings to have ever existed - sat haphazardly on the immaculate starry dusted floor of her palace with the tips of her large, black, feathered wings bunched and roughly bent under her, looking almost as though she had simply fallen there in shock. In fact, with her large black eyes -which looked as though they had been made from the night's sky itself- blinking owlishly at the sight before them, the idea of her falling to her current spot in shock and surprise isn't all that far fetched, and, it seems, may very well be exactly what happened.

You see, on the wall before the goddess of the night, the one being of whom even lord Zeus, king of the gods, god of the skies, and lord of womanizing pigheaded fools, was terrified of, there was a door that is known far and wide to all immortal beings, and to a few mortal ones as well.

The door of creation.

This door, which many had waited almost since the dawn of their own existence to open, was beyond that of what any mortal could dream, even if a fair few knew of it. Those that do know of it, those mortals that is, usually say that the gift of immortality, along with the gift of infinite power, lies beyond the gilded frame of this door. In truth, however, what lies beyond this door is a bit more important than mere immortality or power.

No, what lies beyond this particular door is something that even the gods do not have, and it is something that most, if not all, wish they did.

The power to change.

Though to most mortals, the power to change something sounds like something all the immortals probably could do, even immortals have their limits, and the very idea that change or the ability to change something is no big deal just goes to show you how little mortals actually understand.

Mortals, they think everything is so easy, but I digress. It is not really all that important what mortals think lay beyond the great door, but rather of what actually does sit behind it, what the power of change allows one to do, and where it comes from.

Long ago, before the gods and the titans existed, and even before Lady Nyx, the first of all intelegent beings, existed, Chaos, whom one could call the mindless goddess of creation, mindless do mostly to the fact that she has no level of intelligence whatsoever, birthed forth what has since simply been titled the power of change. This power, the power of change, grants one person and one person alone the power to change everything in existence to fit whatever they wish. The changes don't even have to make since, the user just simply has to want something, then let the power itself do the rest.

The only downside is that it is a one time use only kind of power. It can be used only once before it locks itself away beyond the door once again. That means that if the person who used it is completely insane, then everyone else is going to have to simply suffer whatever insanity that person unleashed onto the world.

The last time the door had opened, these annoying birds similar to pink flamingos had been invented, and had rule the world for several thousand years before someone finally managed to deal with them.

Lady Nyx still hadn't figured out what moron had caused that little act of insanity, and was still planning to uphold her vow to beat the snot out of whoever it was that had done it if she ever figured out who.

However, that had luckily been a few million years ago, long before the titans had even ruled, so she was able to suppress the memories of that time, though it did require a slight bit of struggle, there _were _downsides to being immortal after all, and a good memory was sometimes one of them.

The point is that you could change even the face of Lady Gaia, Nyx little sister and the mother of the titans. There really was no limit to what the power from beyond the door could allow.

And that is why so many people have been waiting for the door to finally open, and why so many people were only willing to entrust the door to Lady Nyx, who just happened to be the only person that everyone knew wouldn't actually use the door.

They new this, because even though she had been the first being to ever see the door in the first place, she had never actually used it, and furthermore, with her being the most powerful being in existence, with the acceptance of Lady Chaos whom doesn't count do to lack of intelligence, she had never once attempted to rule, and had instead, much like lady Hestia, been completely fine with simply allowing someone else to rule while she sits back and just tries to prevent the family from beating the crap out of each other.

In another words, everyone knew that she could be trusted not to do something incredibly selfish with the door.

The fact that she had only seen the door open once before, and hadn't even noticed when it was used until it was to late (a fact that most people still found more then slightly surprising), and the fact that all three times when the door had opened through out history had happened without her being anywhere near the door was completely beside the point.

…

Then again, they could have just allowed her to watch over the door because 1) it is in her palace, 2) only a fool would be stupid enough to even _imply_ that they didn't trust the lady of the darkest night with such an important task, and 3) would _you _want to be the one to try to kick the one being who can simple _absorb a god _right into herself out of her own castle?

No? I didn't think so.

Now, as you are probably wandering about why she would be laying on the floor in such a disordered heap if she knew it had opened before and had been able to at least glance at it before it closed, well, the answer to that is simple. As stated before, each and every time that the door had opened in the past, it had done so when she was nowhere near it, and thus, as you can imagine, it came as a great shock when, just as she had been walking by (most likely headed towards her personal room}, the door was thrust open with such force that it would have completely obliterated a mortal if one had been near it.

"Already?" she murmured in surprise after several minutes of simply blinking at the door in surprise.

Then again, she could just be surprised that the door had already opened again after only several thousand years instead of waiting the usual few billion years.

The last time the door had opened had been just a few thousand years ago, right before Lady Rhea, mother of the conceived Lord Zeus. Surprisingly, the door itself was what caused Lady Rhea to finally come up with a plan to free her children. When the door had opened, Rhea had been crying on Nyx shoulder after her idiot husband once again ate yet another one of her children. She was just telling her favorite aunt about how beautiful her new born baby, Hera, had been before her husband had eaten her when the two of them heard running footsteps and a few panicked shouts.

Wandering what was going on, and hopping to get Rhea's mind off of the horrible subject of her bastard of a husband, Nyx had insisted that the two of them go see what was going on. When they finally found who it was that was shouting, the two of them had been surprised to find that it was Aether, Nyx eldest son, and ironically the primordial of light, who was shouting.

That was when they saw the door. It was standing wide open, just as it was now, and Aether was pointing at it, shouting at the top of his lungs trying to let everyone know, all the while never taking his eyes off of it.

After finally managing to get him to calm down enough, she had ordered him to go speak with her brother Tartarus, who had at the time been the king of the underworld, and for Rhea to go tell her mother, Gaia, what had happened, while she would go speak to Kronus. It had been while she was on her way to the Palace of the Titans that it happened.

The Pangea, the supper continent, the very face of Lady Gaia herself, split and shifted, becoming several continents instead of one, completely reshaping the very dynamics of earth. Eventually, after a few centuries of Poseidon's granddaughter Charybdis, daughter of Triton, eating the land up in order to make her grandfather's domain large, this knew earth would come to be known by mortals as 'modern earth', but that was before Zeus had her chained to the sea floor at the entrance to the sea of monsters. (1)

In a panic, Nyx had made her way back to her own palace in the land beyond the underworld to see what had happened. When she got there, all she found was her niece, Rhea, laying unconscious on the floor in the hall in front of the door with the door itself slowly closing.

Now, it seeing as the price for using the power of change was that the user would become so drained that they slept for a few hundred to a few thousand years, it wasn't exactly all that difficult to figure out just who it was that had gone through the door, but it wouldn't be until she woke up the Nyx finally found out why she had done it.

Of course, the titans wanted to know why she did it, but in the end, when she finally woke up, all of them, being incredibly stupid, fully believed her when she told them that she had done it in retaliation against Tethys, the wife the sea titan Oceanus, for sleeping with her husband. The act of splitting the continent up into several smaller pieces also split the ocean up into several smaller oceans, thus breaking up Oceanus's and Tethys's domain, weakening them both.

Later, however, after Rhea had saved little baby Zeus and he had freed his siblings, the real story behind her actions came out.

Apparently, the real reason why she had done it was two fold, 1) it greatly weakened Kronos's two strongest siblings, Tethys and Oceanus, who would come to their brother's aid if anything were to happen to him, 2) it to cut Gaia's power just has it did Oceanus and Tethys do to the fact that Gaia's power is in the land itself, that way she wouldn't be able to protect Kronos from his own children as well as she would have been able to if the continents were all still one, and 3) it allowed her to fake getting lost, which would allow her to hide with the child she planned to have next without anyone truly searching for her all that hard.

All in all, Nyx had to admit, it was a pretty good plan, and it work spectacularly. It is said, that if there is one immortal woman that could put even Athena to shame when it comes to battle plans, it is lady Rhea.

However, just because Rhea was her favorite niece, that didn't mean that Lady Nyx was happy with what had happened. She had, after all, betrayed Nyx's trust when she had gone through the door when she knew it was Nyx's duty to guard it, and the primordial of the night wasn't about to allow that to happen once again.

So, when she finally decided what it was she was going to do, lady Nyx summoned up one of her children, a hellhounds, and sent her up to the Olympians. She wasn't afraid that they might destroy her, thinking that she was an enemy monster, because this one was relatively well known for being friendly.

Something about her now being the 'pet' of someone named 'Percy Jackson'.

She would really have to look into that…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A little over five minutes, the myth that news travels fast was proven to be, in fact, very true. Mrs. O' Leary, the hellhound daughter that Nyx had sent to Olympus, had barely managed to pad her way across the thrown room with the paper her mother had given her in her mouth when it had been snatched out of her mouth by a very idiotic looking god of war, Ares, whom tried, and failed miserably, to give 'Percy Jackson's mangy mongrel a good kick'.

Thankfully, being considered the primary messenger for lady Nyx, Mrs. O' Leary had been blessed by lord Hermes with a great amount of speed in his attempt to get on the night goddesses good side, so naturally, dodging Ares' kick was relatively easy.

And of course, running back up to him before he could get his balance back and sinking her teeth right between his legs had been just as easy and twice as satisfying as well.

This had been the sight that Lady Athena, goddess of wisdom and wartime battle-plans as well as Ares' primary rival, had walked in on.

After she managed to pick herself up off the floor, silently thanking Daedalus' for training the that particular hellhound, she made her way over to Ares and grabbed the note out of his hand, not even bothering to pretend like she was going to help him as she did so.

'_Really, why bother? It's much more amusing to simply watch him scream as- hm, I'm going to take a random guess that that snapping sound was Mrs. O' Leary ripping off his-' _Athena thought as Ares gave a particularly loud shriek of pain. _'yep. Definitely what she ripped off.'_

Smirking at the pain her half brother was feeling, Athena turned her attention back to the note in her hands.

"Hm… Dear Council?" she read aloud, intrigued. It wasn't every day that someone sent a let to the whole of the council, usually it was just to one or two members, so far a note, letter, or message to be addressed to the whole of the Olympian council, it had to be something out of the ordinary.

Obviously, as I'm sure you can already guess, when she read the letter, she knew she was right, and promptly called for the rest of the Olympian council.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"As I am king, I think it is only right that I be the one to do it" the loud baritone voice of the king of the sky intoned, causing everyone to cry out in protest, especially his wife.

"You? If we let you do it, then the world as a whole would be filled with nothing but whores, absolutely not!" Hera shouted at him, causing over half the male portion of the council to stop and think about that possibility for a minutes.

'_Men, why are they always such pigs?' _The goddess of the hunt, lady Artemis, thought as she smacked her idiot twin upside his head when he started drooling on her. _'at least he isn't reading use his poetry, that's something at least.'_

"And what's so wrong about-" Zeus started, before suddenly realizing just who it was talking to. "I-I mean, w-what meant was-er, well, I wouldn't do anything like that, I just know that- well, I think it's just best that we-"

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SUCH A THING! I KNEW YOU WERE PLANNING TO TURN THE WORLD INTO YOUR WHORING GROUNDS!" apparently lady Hera wasn't fooled by his… excuses, for some odd reason… "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT OTHER WOMEN, WHEN YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT YOU ARE A MARRIED MAN!"

Meanwhile, Poseidon was having his own argument with the goddess of the harvest.

"But what about the serial?! If you cover the world in ocean, then all of the farms and fields will be flooded by sea water, think of the serial!" Demeter practically screeched at him in furry. _'how could that horrible man endanger my serial like that?'_

"Now, I'm not saying we cover the whole world in water, I'm just saying we make a few good fishing spots." the king of the sea replied placatingly. "And besides, you're the goddess of the harvest, couldn't you just make grains that grow underwater or something?"

"That's not the point!"

Over in another corner, Athena and Hades were arguing against Aphrodite and Hephaestus. The fact that Hephaestus was agreeing with everything that Aphrodite was saying wasn't all that surprising, but the fact that Athena and Hades were actually agreeing on something _was_ actually a bit shocking.

"Not everything is about beauty, we must think of the implications any change we make may have on the world." Athena stated, trying to get the air-head goddess of love to see reason, all the while feeling more then slightly annoyed at the fact that Hephaestus wasn't being any help. "if we make to many change, and don't think this out properly, we could cause something catastrophic."

"Oh, pish-posh. What harm could making Oleander and Lily of the Valley always in bloom all over the world?" Aphrodite said airily, waving off all of their concerns as though they would

"I'm sorry, but I really must agree with the wife. There's nothing wrong with some flowers, after all." Do I really need to tell you who said that?

"No, nothing wrong at all, I mean it's not like oleander and Lily of the Valley are the second and sixth most deadly flowers in all of existence and would cause more then half the world to all suddenly die at the same time if they were to suddenly pop-up all over the world and start blooming all at once. And it's most certainly not like that would cause the gates of my kingdom to become so over congested that I would end up over worked for the next millennia at least just trying to fix it all. You're absolutely right, nothing wrong with some flower's at all." Hades snarled sarcastically, glairing daggers at the man that he had at one point in time considered a genius.

Seriously, you put the brainless bimbo next to the man, and he suddenly became an idiot.

"See, that's exactly what I'm saying" Aphrodite agreed, completely missing the sarcasm in her nephew/uncle-in-law's voice.

Athena and Hades both groaned in unison as Hephaestus just nodded his agreement.

Apollo and Hermes were off discussing how they could use the power to 'pick up chicks for the rest of their immortal lives', while Artemis was starting to look more and more like she was going to start castrating all the men in the room, with the exception of Hades, who for some strange reason was actually thinking with his head for once.

As for Ares, he was still off to the side, chasing still chasing around a very pissed of Ms. O' Leary, trying to get her to give him back his manhood.

Or at least trying to get her to stop chewing on it.

Sighing heavily, Hestia couldn't help but smile fondly at everyone. While it might seem strange to most people to see someone actually smiling at their family while they are fighting, it really wasn't. The Olympians had been fighting and arguing with each other for thousands of years, and to Hestia, they just wouldn't be them if they didn't fight sometimes. To her, it wasn't really fighting, to her, it was just her family being family.

"Guys, please calm down." called the quite voice of the eldest of the children of Kronos and Rhea, Lady Hestia, from her spot near the hearth. "And Hera, please stop trying to strangle Zeus, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, and besides, it's been almost twenty years since he's slipped up, so I doubt that he would be trying to mess things up not."

The rest of those in the council room quieted at this. It was rare for Hestia to voice her opinion on anything, even something as simple as a family arguments, though with gods, even an argument among family members was rarely simple.

But still, it was a generally excepted fact of existence that Hestia only ever broke into an argument or conversation when she had something important to say.

"Now, I think you are all forgetting an important fact about that power." She began, looking around at everyone to make sure that they were all paying attention. "Anyone who uses it must sleep for a few centuries at the very least. That means that whoever does it will be out of their seat on the council for that entire time. Now, does that sound like something you all want for yourselves?"

Oddly enough, no one had realized that little fact, and the moment it was pointed out to them, everyone had instantly started shouting at each other, each of them trying to figure out how they were going to get what they wanted, and who they were going to make do it./

And that is how word spread so quickly, because you see, the moment they started shouting, one of the maids of the palace heard them, and she went and told someone, who told several people, all of whom told everyone that would listen to them.

By the time five minutes had past, the entirety of the immortal world knew all about the door opening, as did each and every one of the demigod camps, both camp halfblood, and camp Jupiter.

And within two hours after that, after a rather long winded argument between the big three, a lot of wisdom from Athena, and some comments here and there, the argument on what they were going to do came down Zeus and Hades.

Hades, who Zeus had reminded was only part of the council again thanks to one Perseus Jackson, and was trying to be on his best behavior and prove to everyone that he had every right to be their, had pointed out that what they really needed was more time to think about the changes they wanted, and who it was they could trust to do it.

Really, he just didn't want Zeus to make the decisions, as he was relatively sure that the man would just find some way to screw it up, or worse, would try to use it to screw him over again.

Zeus on the other hand, wanted to be the one to choose exactly who would go through the door, and what it was that they would change. He also believed that Hades was just trying to get the power for himself.

"You're just trying to make it so that you get to be the one making the changes!" He accused, glairing at his eldest brother with such venom that it would have probably caused a mortal to burst into flames.

"Don't be ridiculous, if I was trying to get the power for myself, I wouldn't have said that we should ALL think about this properly, now would eye?" He said as patiently as he could managed.

Seriously, was his brother an idiot?

"Father, I think uncle Hades is correct. We should really take more time to think this out." Athena broke in, hoping to put an end to the seemingly endless argument.

"I agree, they're both right father, we really shouldn't be rushing into thing. We need to gather all of the facts before we act." Artemis added, causing Athena to smile gratefully at her.

Artemis was always their for her when she needed help with something.

Zeus shot both of his daughters annoyed looks, glairing at them in such away that they could almost read the words 'traitors' as they passed through is head.

Taking a look around the room, Zeus realized that everyone was thinking the same thing that both of his daughters, along with his eldest brother, were thinking. Knowing that he had to act fast before they outvoted him, he quickly came up with a plan.

'_Of course, they've never had a say in anything as important as this before, they'd be grateful to me for giving them say in something as important as this.'_

Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly as smart as Athena, and therefore his plan wasn't exactly well thought out.

"Fine, but if we are going to do this," He began, coming up with what he thought was the perfect plan. "I think it would be best if we let ALL of Olympus have a say in this."

And so, after everyone agreed that it was only fair, especially seeing as they were technically required to allow them to have a say, ever since Perseus Jackson had defeated Kronos, the full council of all Olympus was called, not just the Primary council, but the minor council as well.

Unfortunately for Zeus, he seemed to forget two major facts when coming up with his little plan.

Fact 1) Who ever goes thought the door, would fall asleep for a few hundred years, and thus, though everyone would want a say in the changes, no one would want to go through the door, as that would be the same as giving up their domain for that time period. If they did that, anything could happen to their domain, it could even be destroyed for all they knew.

Fact 2) While it is true that none of the minor gods had had such a major say in the way things were run, at least not since their respective original rulers had been in charge, much as Zeus had pointed out to Hades, it was do to Percy that they now had a say, and it was also a known fact that Percy was always fair, and always tried to help everyone.

So, who do you think it was that the minor gods all voted for?

Perseus Jackson, that's who.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

1 : Is anyone else shocked to find that Scylla and Charybdis are actually Percy's nieces? I was too.

Ok, as I am sure that most of you know very little about Greek mythology, especially if you are a fanfic writer seeing as most Percy Jackson Fanfic authors write Lady Chaos as a man when EVERY myth that gives her a gender says she is female and the fact that she is called the GODDESS of creation (though, ironically, she's about as much of a goddess as Kronos is a God, which is to say, not at all), I've decided to have a few note here to explain what mythology says about each god/goddess/titan/titaness/giant/giantess as they appear in this story.

I will also tell you the different myths about them and which ones I am going with, that way you wont get confused, for instance: Eros has 2 different creation stories, one says he's Aphrodite's son, and another says that he is Rhea's, Gaia's, Tartarus's, and Aphrodite has 3 - one says she is Zeus's child, another says it's Urenus (which is what I am going with) and a third says that it's

The first beings, in order of age: Nyx, Gaia, Eros, Tartarus, Erebus:

**Lady Nyx - Goddess and primordial of the night, as well as primordial of the female form, Also the primordial of intelligence: **I have only ever heard of one story in which she wasn't the first living being in existence, and even then, that story did not follow the rules of secession of power and birth because it said that Gaia was the first and the most powerful, but that Nyx could easily beat her by swallowing her whole (nothing can escape the night), which brakes the rule that the oldest born is always the strongest, which only Athena is supposed to brake, so I've decided to just go with the order of birth that is in every single other myth, which states that Nyx was first.

She has black wings, long black hair, and half the myths say she is ugly, while the other half say she is beautiful. Everyone, including Zeus, is terrified of Nyx as even immortals can't escape her powers. As stated, it is an actual Greek saying that 'nothing can escape the night', and they do mean nothing, as in the gods included. Her husband is her youngest brother Erebus.

Though she could have, and technically should have, ruled existence, she gave the title to her younger sister, Gaia, because she didn't want to rule.

Nyx is also the mother of quite a few none-intelligent beings and monsters, as well as a few places. She is actually the mother of the river Styx (Don't ask me how, I don't know), and the hell hounds (this is also mentioned in PJO from what I understand, so I don't think I need to explain this one, but I will say that Cerberus is their father, and leave it at that)

**Gaia/Gaea/and-a-dozen-other-correct-way-to-spell-her-name - Primordial of the earth (Surprisingly, nothing else), she is also known as the all-mother and the mother-goddess do to the fact that she birth the heaven gods, and the sea gods, as well as the line of the ruling immortals (though she still doesn't have as many children as Nyx): **As stated, most Greek myths say that she came second, with only one that I could find saying something else. Gaia is said to be mother of the Titans.

**Aphrodite - Goddess of love: **in some myths, it says that she is Zeus's and Dione's daughter, but the most common myth says she was born from the foam when Uranus's Manhood fell into the ocean after Kronos chopped it off, making Uranus her father. Do to there never being a mention of her being one of Zeus's daughters in the PJO series (particularly when people mention Zeus's daughters, they only ever say Artemis and Athena), and do to several other facts in the PJO series, I've decided to go with the Uranus one.

**Scylla and Charybdis - the Guardians of the sea of monsters: **Yeah, surprisingly, in every single myth I've ever read about either of these two, they have always been the twin daughters of Triton, though they look nothing alike.

**Tartarus - Tartarus is both a place and an immortal being. He was the original ruler of the land of the dead, and even ruled it since before Uranus's time of rule, up until the start of Zeus's**

**Like always, please read and review. :D**


End file.
